If this was a movie
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Prologue to "Stay with me? Until the end."  Based on the song by Taylor Swift. Set in 6th year. With Hermione tutoring Draco, all hell breaks loose. Dramione. Rated T for langue. R&R please! And look up If this was a movie by Taylor Swift while reading.
1. Chapter 1

"Well well well. Look what we have here. A fitly mudblood and her stupid hand-me-down boyfriend. "

"Malfoy. Shut up. He is not my boyfriend. Didn't you hear that he's dating Lavender Brown?"

"Let's see how long that lasts..."

"Shouldn't you be playing with your death eater friends?"

"Nice one Granger. And no. They're all gone."

"Oh. That's right, you're the youngest."

"Wait. How did you know."

Shit. He knows. He knows I know everything about him. He knows how much I like him. Shit shit shit. He can't know. If he knows, he'll tell Harry. Who will tell Ron. Wait. Why does she care what Ron thinks? He's a stupid jerk who broke my heart.

"I hear things." I lied. Damn. I was a horrible liar.

"Let's go with that Granger. Merlin. I hate to do this, but I need help with the Charms homework."

"Really. A Malfoy is going to ask a mudblood for help on his homework. That's classy."

"Hermione. Just listen...My father will kill me if I fail Charms again. I seriously need your help."

"Fine. But Draco?"

"Yes?"

"First names only when we work together. No mudblood bullshit. K?"

"Fine..er Hermione."

I could get used to hearing him speak my name.

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

Why couldn't _she_ get out of his head? She was always there all of a sudden. Seeing her at the Yule Ball. When I first called her a mudblood. I never meant to. It just...slipped out. Being tormented by Crabbe and Goyle about wanting to talk to her. That's all he ever wanted to do. Was to talk to her.

"Draco. What the hell were you thinking, asking that Granger girl for help!" Pansy said.

"Chill out Pansy. We're not dating anymore so you can just go somewhere else. You don't have to worry about me. So piss off."

He'd never been that mean to her. But she deserved it. They broke up last year. And he really didn't need her.

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

"So. I heard from a certain pig that you're gonna help Draco Malfoy in Charms. Is this true Hermione?" Ginny said.

"Yes. But it's nothing like what's going on in your head. I'm not in love with Draco."

"That's not was not what I was asking. I was asking if he was really that stupid.''

"Oh. Well I can't tell you. He trusts me."

"Well that's surprising."

"I know. But still. I wish I could tell you. But its 7:30 and that's when Draco said to meet in the library. And I'm late. Bye Gin."

"Bye. And yes you are in love with Draco. I've known for years. Don't hide it."

Hermione left the common room and walked to the library. Draco was already there.

" 'Bout time Gra-Hermione."

"Sorry Draco, Ginny..."

"Say no more. I really don't care for the Weasly's."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

They studied for hours. It was around 11 when they finally finshed. Granted, they were laughing half the time. They didn't even know what about. But it was very late.

"I have to go Draco." Hermione said.

"Why? I love it here."

"Why?"

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

"Because.." Shit. She can't figure out that I'm starting to fancy her. "Because now that I see what all Charms is about, I find it interesting."

"Ok then." She said.

She started to walk away. I can't lose this moment.

"Hermione! Wait"

"Yes Dra-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence. I had to crush my lips onto her. She freaked out and left. But she did a double take when she did so. Hermione Granger. I think I'm falling in love with her. She was a damn good kisser at that.

I turned around and saw Harry and Ron behind me. Great. They saw it.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said.

"shit. Yes Potter."

"Don't hurt her. She's been through hell." He said gesturing towards Ron.

"I know. And I won't hurt her like _some._"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermoine's POV.

All I can think about is that kiss. That kiss from the evil...no. He's not evil. He's just from an evil family who pressured him into doing half the stuff he did.

"GINNY!" She halfway screamed in the bedroom. Half the other girls woke up.

"What?" Ginny said, obviously sleep deprived.

"Draco kissed me." She whispered.

"WHAT!"

"I kinda kissed back."

"You did what know? I thought your were in love with my brother."

"I was until he started dating that whore."

"So. You and Draco are now a what?"

"A secret. You must not tell your brother."

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

She kissed back. And Harry 'approves' if that means anything to me. Well. It means the world to me. Let's hope Potter and that Weasel don't tell anyone.

"Draco. Where have you been?" Crabbe asked.

"Erm..Studying. Yes. Studying."

"Whatever. Just remember. Stay away from Pott-"

"Potter. Weasel and Granger. I know. Trust me." I said trying not to smile when I said Hermione's name.

"K. Whatever"

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

I was going to the Great Hall to meet up with Harry and Ron, homework obviously. But someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Draco. I can't do this."

"Hermione?" Said Ginny.

"Shit. I thought you were Draco."

"No. Draco's in the Great Hall talking to Harry. Apparently they saw last night."

"NO! They...saw..."

"The kiss."

"What!"

"Harry's fine with it..."

"Great. And 'Won won?"

"Who cares about him. He may be my brother but he's a douche who broke my best friends heart...Draco alert."

I turned around to see him.

"Draco..."

"We need to talk. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermoine's POV

* * *

><p>Those words. 'We need to talk.' Are the worst words a girl could hear from someone she really likes.<p>

"Draco..."

"Shush. Harry..."

"And Ron saw us kiss."

"Gra-Hermione shush! Harry said that it's ok.."

"Ok. What's 'ok'?"

"GRANGER!"

"Sorry Draco. Please continue."

"He's fine with 'us' if that is what we are."

"How can he be fine with it after all the hell you've put him through?"

"I'm not that Weasel."

He hugged me and left. I walked to the Great Hall with Ginny, me with no words to speak and her talking about Harry. We sat with the boys.

He was perfect. Every little bit of Draco Malfoy was perfect. His blonde hair. His grey eyes. Every last bit of him.

"'Mione? Could you pass me the salt?"

"No Ronald. I will not!"

"Excuse me?"

"You...you need to stop eating. You'll end up fat with no wife, no children and only cats. Like Filch!"

I can't believe I just said that. I walked away. To the library of course where I saw Draco. And Crabbe. And Goyle. And Pansy.

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

"What's that mudblood doing here?"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT PANSY." I almost screamed.

"Excuse me? She always has been and always will be a mudblood. Oh my merlin. You're fancying Granger!"

"I have to go. Granger! Follow me, please."

We walked so close together, keeping our heads down when she stopped me.

"What was that?"

"I was trying to protect you. Pansy, she's a bitch. And you don't want to know half the things she says about you."

"Draco. What you did, was amazing. One of the best things that's ever happened to me."

"Truly?"

"Yes."

With that I took her hand and walked her all over Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Ron's POV<p>

"I lost her." I said looking out the window, seeing _him_ hold _her _hands like that.

"Who?" My best mate said.

"'Mione. I'm in love with her."

"Mate. She was too. But she waited. And Lavender..."

"I'd dump Lav in a second for 'Moine."

"Mate. No. Stay with Lav. Trust me on this one."

"I want her back. I'm going to get her back. She's _mine_!"

"Let's go with that Ron, now let's eat. Please?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

"Draco." I said in the middle of kissing.

"What?"

"Ron...look at him."

Ron was holding a spoon. Making everything snow around him.

"Maybe he's on his man period?"

"Malfoy! He's pissed!"

"And you care why?"

"He's my best friend's best friend. And my best friend's brother."

"Who cares what he thinks of us? We're us. Nothing less. Nothing more. We are who we are because of what people have done to us." he said as he kissed me again.

"Is this all we're gonna do? Snog? Hold hands? Let's go on a date!"

"Hermione!"

"You can't be seen in public with me, even though we've been snogging here in the Great Hall for two days?"

"Hermione."

"Forget it Draco!"

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" He yelled. "Please. Let me take you out." he said with biggest smile on his face. "Hermione. please?"

I couldn't refuse that smile. I took his hand and he led me away from the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Ron's POV<p>

"Dammit Harry! We must end them."

"Ron. No. She's happy. You're happy..."

"I AM NOT HAPPY."

"Sure. Anyways why do you care. You never cared who she was with until Draco..."

"So you're calling him Draco as well?"

"Ron...listen.."

"Harry. She's with a Death Eater."

"Fine! End them. But once you and Lavender break up, she won't go to you. She'll hate you. Forever."

"Dammit Harry! Why do you always have to be right?"

"Cause I'm the chosen one."

"Harry. That's no longer a valid excuse."

"Ron. Don't. Mess. This. Up. She's happy now."

"IT'S NOT FAIR! SHE SHOULD BE MINE!"

"Ron. Listen to yourself."

"I don't care how much she will hate me, I will _END_ them."

* * *

><p>Draco's POV.<p>

All day Weasel has been giving me dirty looks. Its ridiculous. I mean is he seriously pissed about the fact that I'm dating Granger? I never knew gingers could get jealous. Let alone Ron. Whatever. I have better things to worry about. Like my father's reaction. It's almost Christmas break and he knows by now. I so don't want to go home.


End file.
